newpoc_supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Gallantius
Aaron McAntius, '''also known as '''Gallantius, is a character supporting the Unified Society in Supocalypse. Biography Gallantius grew up in the northeastern (pre-virus) United States in a small town near the Atlantic. He pursued a career as a history professor, and although he worked hard for straight As throught his childhood, he couldn't afford going to any of the schools he dreamed of. If he wanted the degree, the best option he had was joining the U.S. Naval Academy in exchange for military service. He entered the navy naive in many aspects of war and navigation, and never made it beyond a second-class petty officer, but he was perseverant and durable nonetheless. He retired from the navy when he was 32. The rest of his years before the virus was spent teaching history in high school (not being rich or qualified enough for college, unfortunately), but he made the best of it. Still, he felt cheated by what life gave to him as the fruits of his labor. When the virus hit, he tried to see if the President was still alive, but he was soon met by recruiters of the Dynasty. He tried to move past them, but they started to attack. To Gallantius' surprise, large metal swords were coming from his cuffs. After the battle, he was wounded but eased the pain with his other new ability: to control his body through willpower. A week later, a squad of the Unified Society found him in the forests of eastern Supomerica. At first, Gallantius rejected the offer of joining them after his encounter with Dynasty, but after he was explained to about current events, he was led to the Unfied Society's base. Charmed by the organization's acronym and the fight for freedom, he joined them. He has lived as a combat specialist and history buff in the Society since. Powers and Skills '''Blade Retraction: '''Gallantius can summon blades from his cuffs using the energy manifested in them. He usually opens them as soon as he punches his opponent. He can only put one blade in each arm, and it takes much energy over time to repair them if broken. '''Bodily Supremacy: '''Gallantius can control his bodily functions through his amplified willpower. This makes him able to perform incredible athletic and defensive feats for a man of his age. Through his intense will, he is immune to any psychic powers, such as telekinesis, mind control, and fear inducement, as well as any power that manipulates any physical object in his body, such as ripping blood out of him. The only thing that he can't control with this power is aging. Combat Style and Weaknesses He usually charges at foes with steel determination. He has grown accustomed to fighting in a group, but dislikes it at these times, preferring to fight as a soldier when alone. Adept with his blades, he can impale unprepared supers. He has some experience with heavy weaponry but hasn't touched such machinery in years. Because Gallantius' blades can be broken, he can seem useless on the offensive during the recharging period. Although he can control his bodily functions, it can be ineffective if he has sustained too many wounds to focus on. Gallantius is best suited with a medic if he wishes to fight, but there are situations where this isn't be the case. Gallantius can't do any sufficient damage to metallic or stone-covered foes. Personality While Gallantius can appear demanding or overpowering to his more sensitive students, he sees the potential in all of his pupils and tries to bring it out in the methods he thinks are correct. His judgements are based on feeling more than logic. He makes snarky comments at times and likes to converse with his students (although some see the former as being cold). Sometimes, he puts extra time into training a single student, in order to ensure that all of his students try their best and succeed. He's highly organized and responsible with scheduling events. Especially around other students, he's trustworthy, honest, and has a strong sense of intuition. He's relaxed when alone, either reading or organizing his study. He's a bit of a ham, as well as an energetic, motivating public speaker. Gallantius would never bore his students and tries to assign a variety of activities to them, taking note of their reactions as if they were urgent criticism. He has a large group of friends and looks forward to meetings and social events. Although he's open to new trends on occasion, he values the classics and traditional media much more. Being in the navy for nearly a decade, the harsh realities of war are apparent but seem irrelevant to him. Goals and Beliefs Gallantius wishes to teach the next generation of greatest warriors. He firmly believes that everyone has potential and talent. Idealistic, he thinks that the evils of man can be obliterated with enough devotion and determination to fighting them. Faction Status He's a proud mentor of some of the Unified Society's population, and would never abandon them. His military rank in the Society is middling, as his years in the navy haven't prepared him for fighting other supers. He won't back down from a battle, however. Additional Notes *Gallantius' idol is Theodore Roosevelt. *He is writing a memoir, although he exaggerates some of the details about his life. Stories TBA Category:Male Category:Unified Society